<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Love, Maybe Not by Pink Fools (Dynames2308)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003510">Maybe Love, Maybe Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynames2308/pseuds/Pink%20Fools'>Pink Fools (Dynames2308)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, OC doesn't know what she's feeling but it's something, One Shot, POV Female Character, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynames2308/pseuds/Pink%20Fools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: "It wasn't love at first sight. But now you were starting to see them in a new light…"</p><p>-&gt; Ren Kougyoku x Original Female Character</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren Kougyoku/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Love, Maybe Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wouldn't call herself one for love. </p><p>However, it could certainly be said that this was less due to a lack of interest in the subject and more the consequence of her unfamiliarity of it. This rarely troubled the girl however, as it was rare for her to have the time or opportunity to of think of such things. </p><p>However, lately things had changed. These days she found herself thinking of her pink-haired friend in a manner that even she had to admit could hardly be called platonic. It was a realisation which she had been initially reluctant to acknowledge but was slowly but surely coming to accept. </p><p>The Eighth Imperial Princess had caught An's eye from the very beginning. That in itself was undeniable. Even as children, there had been something that had drawn her to her. Something that had led her to reach out to her, to make that first step towards friendship and now whatever it is that she feels now.</p><p>Perhaps her feelings weren't actually of the romantic sort and perhaps she was leaping to conclusions. But at the same time, did it matter what kind it was when she had so, so much of it to give?</p><p>She couldn't quite tell if she was scared or not, but what she did know was that to her Princess Kougyoku's smile was worth a hundred, no a thousand times the Kou Empire's weight in gold.</p><p>It wasn't love at first sight. But now An was starting to see her in a new light…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>